X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film)
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dr. Carol Frost * General Munson * * Sudist Army * Second Reich's German Army * German Army * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * Helicopter * Weapon X Jet | Plot = In 1845, Northwest Territories of Canada, young James Howlett is sick, with his half-brother victor beside him. However, the latter's father Thomas Logan killed his father, John. In act of fury, James sprouts bone claws from his fists and impales Thomas. But much to his horror, Thomas reveals that he's his actual father. Confused about what happening to him, James runs into the woods. Victor follows him and vows to stick with him. And so the brothers brave through the Civil War, World Wars One and Two, and the Vietnam War. In the last war, Victor kills their commanding officer who attempted to rape a girl and Logan tries to stop him. They are shot by a firing squad by their healing factors prove hard to kill them. They are visited by Major William Stryker in the stockade, offering them position in a "special" team. Their first mission involved tracking the source of a mysterious meteorite. But when they threatened a village as to where the meteorite came from, Logan becomes disgusted and leaves. With his departure, Team X disbands. Six years later, James, now going by the name of Logan has returned to Canada, living as a lumberjack with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who is aware of his mutation. One day at work, he is approached by Stryker, informing him that Victor had killed one of their team, Bradley. Logan outright refuses, mainly because he's Canadian and doesn't answer to the States. But when when he finds Kayla murdered, he goes after Victor but loses badly, with his claws broken. He is approached by Stryker once again, offering whatever it takes to stop his brother; Logan agrees and is subjected to an adamantium bonding test, which is the metal from the meteorite that Stryker was looking for. He asks for a new nametag, saying Wolverine, derived from a story Kayla told him. Once the procedure is complete, it seems that Logan died. However he manages to come back to life and his enhanced hearing allow him to hear that Stryker intends to use his DNA for someone else. He escapes the facility in a feral rage. As Stryker orders Agent Zero to hunt him down, Logan runs into a nearby farm. An elderly couple who own the farm clothe him and let him stay for the night. Unfortunately, they are killed by Zero, forcing Logan to flee. He is able to disable Zero's helicopter, bringing it down to the ground. He takes Zero's radio and warns Stryker that he's coming for him. He then ignites the copter's fuel with his new adamantium claws, killing Zero. Meanwhile, Victor captures a young Scott Summers, who has first activated his mutation, searing a hole in his school. Logan makes his way to Las Vegas, where he meets with John Wraith and Fred Dukes. The former says that Stryker had a secret laboratory but doesn't know where it is. However, Fred might, but he had become obese from a guilt-ridden eating disorder. Logan calls him "bub" but Fred mishears it as "Blob" and punches him. In order to get the information from Fred, Logan had to fight him but his mass made it impossible to even move him. Luckily, Fred tries headbutting Logan only to get the full impact of him metal skull. He then starts talking about the "island", where Stryker has been keeping captured mutants. Not even Team X knows where it is. But he does know someone who might, an escapee, Remy LeBeau, going by the name of Gambit. Accompanied by John, Logan goes to New Orleans to locate Gambit. While John waiting on lookout, Logan went in to meet Gambit, only to give a misinterpretation that he was sent to bring him back. Meanwhile, John noticed Victor and engaged him. However, Victor predicts his moves and breaks his spine just as he materializes. Gambit brings Logan to the island, which is an offshore nuclear power plant. Inside, a general reveals to Stryker about his knowledge about his son being a mutant. Refusing to let his work continue on a personal vendetta, the general states that they're shutting him down. However, Stryker stabs the general in the stomach and continues with his plans for Weapon XI. Logan then comes in and learns that Kayla is alive, having faked her death with hydrochlorothiazide. With no quarrel with Stryker, Logan leaves. Victor is very angry and demands the adamantium bonding procedure; Stryker says that he wouldn't survive, so Victor turns his murderous eyes on Kayla. Hearing her screams, Logan rushes back and engages Victor. He manages to pin his half-brother down but refuses to kill him. Instead, he assists Kayla in freeing all captured mutants, including her sister Emma. But as he leads them to safety, they run into Weapon XI, who is a lobotomized Wade Wilson, with teleportation, optic blasts and adamantium swords. He tells them to find another way while he combats Deadpool. The mutants, lead by Scott, guided by a mysterious voice, leads them out of the facility, where they find Charles Xavier, who offers them solace at his school. Logans fights Deadpool but proves no match for his combined abilities. Luckily, Victor comes to aid him, stating that "no one kills you but me". They tag team and manage to decapitate Deadpool, while his optics blasts were still on. As his head falls, he damages the structure of the cooling tower. Thankfully, Gambit saves Logan from being crushed. As he carries a wounded Kayla to safety, he is shot in the back by Stryker, whose gun is loaded with adamantium bullets, enough to cause amnesia. However, Kayla uses her powers of persuasion to force him to walk away until his feet bleed before dying. Logan wakes up, with no memory of who he is. He is seen months later having drinks at a bar somewhere in Japan. | Cast = * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett ** Troye Sivan portrays a younger James Howlett * Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth / Victor Creed ** Michael James Olsen portrays a younger Victor Creed * Danny Huston as Major William Stryker * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson ** Scott Adkins portrays Wade Wilson as Deadpool / Weapon X * Taylor Kitsch as Gambit / Remy LeBeau * Daniel Henney as Agent Zero / David North * will.i.am as Kestrel / John Wraith * Dominic Monaghan as Bolt / Chris Bradley * Kevin Durand as The Blob / Fred Dukes * Lynn Collins as Kayla Silverfox * Tim Pocock as Scott Summers * Max Cullen and Julia Blake as Travis and Heather Hudson * Peter O'Brien as John Howlett * Alice Parkinson as Elizabeth Howlett * Aaron Jeffery as Thomas Logan * Tahyna Tozzi as Emma * Asher Keddie as Dr. Carol Frost * David Ritchie as Dr. Cornelius * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier | Notes = | Trivia = * In Origin it is indicated that Wolverines real father is Thomas Logan by his uncanny appearance of an older Logan and other issues later shown but his son was not named Victor he was called Dog and he was never stated to really be Sabbertooth / Victor Creed although many fans believe this to be the fact. * Unlike what is shown in the film, the comic versions of Silverfox and Emma Frost are not sisters or seen to be in any way related. * Among the young mutants imprisoned with Cyclops and Emma Frost there is Quicksilver, fans claim Toad, Whirlwind and Dusk and also seen here but it has not been confirmed. * After the credits Deadpool/Weapon 11's hand reaches over and touches his head. his eyes then open and he mutters "shush" in a muffled voice. * There is a different post credits scene where it shows Wolverine at a bar in Japan drinking shots of whiskey. After asking for another shot, the Japanese bartender asks him if he is American. Wolverine responds, “Canadian… I think.” She then asks if he’s drinking to forget and he replies, “No. I’m drinking to remember.” This is in reference to the end of the movie where Stryker shoots Wolverine in the head with a adamantium bullet that erases his memory. * Deadpool/Weapon XI's swords are made of adamantium since Wolverine's claws do not break them. | Links = * Marvel films * Official website * * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the Marvel Movies wiki * X-Men Origins: Wolverine news at Super Hero Hype * X-Men Origins: Wolverine at the X-Men wiki }} Category:20th Century Fox